The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher
by Ryu and Roga Master
Summary: What if something happend to Dolores Umbridge? What if theres a new Defense againsts the arts teacher? Her name is Ms. Chulin Soya Yuwha who is a great friend of Tonks. She is a member of the Order and she has a tomboy and strange personality.


It was after the fall of Dumbledore's army and yet Harry and the trio are depressed. They wondered where Dumbledore is and what will become of Hogwarts. But yet a new light will come to them.

"What are we going to do now that the Ministry takes the advantage at Hogwarts?" said Ron.

"For now we must wait till a new way to fight the Ministry and Voldemart."said Harry.

"Harry's right. We need to be strong and think of a new way to survive this arrogant era."said Hermione.

They were all quiet for awhile until there was annoucement.

"Attention Students. There is an important matter right now but all of you should be happy once you hear this. Please go to the Dining Halls."said Pro. McGonagall.

Harry and his friends were a little surprised on what the Pro. said.

"What do you think that means?"said Ron.

"Something must have happend. We need to go now!" yell Hermione.

They all ran to the dining hall and met up with Ginny, Neville, and Luna at the doors.

"What happend?" asked Ron.

"The Knargles kidnapped Umbridge."said Luna.

They all stare at her strangeness and went to Neville.

"Umbridge is gone!" said Neville.

The trio were all shocked on the news. "What happend to Umbridge?"asked Harry.

"Somehow this fellow member of the Order came to the Ministry and defeat them somehow."said Luna.

"Dad knew about this. He said that that person is a great friend of Tonks but he didn't tell me about the person's name."said Ginny.

All of the friends were excited on what they heard from the red hair girl. "Since she is a friend of Tonks, she must be strange."said Neville.

They all nodded and went to their house tables and wait for the news. Everybody was loud until Pro. McGonagall started the annoucement.

"Everyone knows that Pro. Umbridge is not here. She will not teach Defense against the Arts anymore."said the elderly Pro.

That students and teachers were cheering except for Snape who shows no emotion and doesn't care but hates Umbridge. The ones that aren't happy is well Slytherin who isn't happy on the news obviously. Since she was a supporter of Purebloods but they are wondering who is the new teacher.

"Students may I have your attention.", said a calm McGonagall. She was looking at all of the students until they all settled down. "We have a new teacher to replace Umbridge and she will be a better teacher then Umbridge. Please Welcome Ms. Chulin Yuwha."

A young asian women came out of the doors. She has long dark hair with the bottom part of her hair blue, with bangs away from her face. She shows no emotion with her face but has eyes with kindess. She wear her robes with the colors of black,white, and silver. Her robes look pleasent but it looks like she duel in a battle.

"Everyone this is Pro. Yuwha, your new Defense against the arts teacher. Please welcome her nicely."said the pro.

All of the teachers and students clap to welcome her. She looked at the students and nodded with a expression that looked like she smiled. "Thank you."she said loud to the students but it sounds as she talked in a quiet manner. She walked into the staff's table and sat next to Hagrid.

"Its nice to see you again Chulin. My how much you grown since you last came here"said Hagrid.

She smiled finally and greetted Hagrid as well. "Its nice to see you too Hagrid."

Harry and his friends looked at their new teacher and wonder who the teacher really is.

"So who is exactly Pro. Chulin?"asked Ron.

"I've heard about her."said Neville.

The trio, Ginny, and the twins all looked at him. "Speak up."said George.

"We want to know all about this lady." said Fred.

Neville speak up again and told the story.

"She is a half blood with a Gryffindor muggle mother and a Slytherin Pureblood father. Her personality is tomboyish and she is an Auror. She was in the house Gryffindor because of her bravery due to her above average skills. She's almost the same level as Mad-Eye Moody. Although she appear emotionless she is tough and kind with a calm manner."said Neville.

"She sounds interesting, I wonder what she is like as a teacher."said Ginny.

"She must be better then Umbridge due to being an auror and her personality."said Ron.

"At lease we know get to learn new spells."said Harry.

What they didn't know that the new teacher was staring at Harry and his friends in a strange manner.


End file.
